


Coffee

by alittlebitofinsanity



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofinsanity/pseuds/alittlebitofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble inspired by 'Demonology'; what should have happened at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another one of my works from FF.net.

"Emily!"

She turned around to see Aaron Hotchner running up the street; she had only walked for about ten minutes, wanting to escape the prying eyes of the team. The case had been hard on her and brought up things that she would have rather forgotten. She stood outside the front of the church, a photograph clutched in her hand. Gathering the courage that she had had with Mathew when she caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye.

It was like a fairytale, the snow was so thick that she could hardly see him, but the black coat made him unmissable.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't have been walking by yourself Emily, it's dangerous."

"Hotch I hardly think that you came looking for me because of the crime rate, what's the real reason?"

"I thought you might like a coffee."

"So you ran all the way here to ask me if I would like a cup of coffee."

"Yes."

He walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"Ready?"

She thought for a moment, and looked up at him, he smiled and took her hand in his.

"Yes."

She knew he was asking her more than that, he was asking her if she were ready to face her demons and for the first time in her life, she was. With Aaron by her, every step of the way.


End file.
